


Two sides of the same coin

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or,  two ways it could go down when it comes to the truth behind the enigma that's Red John. Because there are infinite universes, and the possibilities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. you've never thought that I could actually go down this road. But this is a strange new world...

1.

There’s a simple truth that nobody knows but you: Red John has been long dead (at least, the man who claimed the mantle for first). 

You still remember when you walked on him in that home, driven, probably, by case, or, who knows, maybe fate.For there was nothing you could do for the poor woman any longer, but he was still there, with just a knife….

A window of opportunities opened up for you right before your eyes, and you caught it- by pulling the trigger of your faithful gun. 

You cleaned a bit the crime scene, moved this or that, and once your work was done, it wasn’t Red John who had murdered Simone David, but a crazy man who was probably obsessed over her, some kind of stalker she didn’t even know was following her around…. 

A crime of passion, every day’s routine, two poor souls who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Red John was dead. And yet, he couldn’t be.

Not yet, at least, you still needed him, because the murderous psychopath was the only way to get closer to your obsession, the love of your life. 

Patrick Jane. 

You just started working together on the case (and few others), and from the looks he kept sending you, you knew. If it wasn’t for his wife and his daughter, he would be in your bed right now. 

That’s why you become the monster he was helping you hunting down, why you took care of his “beloved” (you didn’t want to hurt Charlotte, wanted to leave her alive, be her new mum, but she saw you, and you couldn’t have that ), and that’s why you starting wearing his name… and that’s why you still do it. 

Because every time Red John strikes, you are there, to pick up Jane’s pieces, and every time, you get closer and closer to be his and him, yours. 

One day, you’ll stop killing, but not yet. 

You’re not Mrs. Jane yet, after all. 

2.

Carter was a monster, he was a monster because he was holding captive that poor, innocent girl, but mostly, he paid for what he dared to do to your family. 

For you know the truth: Carter did indeed kill your family- you were there, after all, and he even told you afterwards, explaining you how Angela was holding his master back…

The master, Red John, you. 

You compose yourself, putting on yet again the mask of the grieving widow, the man obsessed with Red John, and yet again you follow Lisbon into another pointless crime scene – you’re not such an idiot when it comes to evidence – and you barely resist a shudder of pleasure when your eyes fall on her lithe form, her long, slender neck, framed by long dark hair….

She loves you, she dares to love you, the tiger, her, the lamb, and she is so blinded by love she can’t even see the truth. 

That’s why she’ll eventually have to pay, she’ll become your masterpiece. 

You barely resist grinning at the thought, already foretasting your plan… you’ll submit her into having sex with you, and when you’ll be coming into her body, on top of her, you’ll mark her neck with your knife, and you’ll stare in those green, huge eyes while realization will fall on her, fear and the knowledge that she has finally met her end. 

You’ll be devastated, of course, knowing that because you dared to let it go of your past, stopped resisting your feelings for her, she perished at the hands of your nemesis, but you’ll also be more driven to catch him, a killer you’ll never caught, and not because he’ll always be two steps ahead of you….

But because you are the tiger, and the tiger is you. 


End file.
